


Skin to Skin

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The HunHan Story [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Whenever Sehun was down, instead of being comforted by others, he was the one doing the comforting. It was his odd way of making himself feel better.





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> As title suggests: inspired by L's Skin to Skin

_THEN - One year ago_

_It was supposed to be their usual Wolf into Growl performance, a dance routine they’ve practiced for months and have performed more times than they can count. But somehow, tonight, Sehun had messed up. It only took one misstep for his whole routine to be subpar compared to the others and the many times he danced before and only one quick glance from their leader to know that he had been caught. Suffice to say, Sehun had gone home that night not feeling his best._

_He got into their van all silent, ignoring all the chatter that was going on around him. He didn’t even realize that Luhan had sat down beside him in the van, until he felt a hand slipped into his own as their fingers intertwined and Luhan gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Sehun lifted their hands and placed a soft kiss to the back of Luhan’s, a small smile appearing on his face. Sehun laid his head on Luhan’s shoulder and closed his eyes for the whole ride back to the dorm, the only thing that told him they had arrived was Luhan’s firm but gentle taps on his nose. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that all the others had long gone, Luhan, him and the driver the only ones in the vehicle. Luhan got out the van first as he led Sehun out and into the dorm. Sehun took off his shoes and straight away went into his bedroom, where he sat on his bed waiting for Luhan to come in._

_Sehun doesn’t remember how long he’d been waiting for; he just assumed that one of the others had stopped Luhan on his way to the bedroom. Eventually, Luhan stepped inside the room and Sehun wasted no time in motioning for him to sit in his lap. He walked forward but instead of sitting directly where Sehun wanted, Luhan planted his butt as close to Sehun on the bed as possible as he draped his legs across his lap. Immediately, Luhan was pulled into Sehun’s chest, as his head rested above his beating heart. The feeling of fingers running through his hair calmed him, but he knew that the roles were supposed to be reversed. He was the one who was supposed to comfort Sehun, not the way it was now._

_“Don’t,” he heard the whisper, so soft that he almost missed it. Slowly, he moved his head up to look into Sehun’s gazing eyes._

_“This is helping me more than you know right now…” and just like that, Sehun had read his mind. With a small confirming smile, Luhan laid his head back to where it was and listened to Sehun’s calm heartbeat. His hand intertwined with Sehun’s as his fingers absentmindedly drew random shapes on his arm, Sehun’s free hand running its fingers through his hair ever so gently. Sehun lowered his head so he could look at Luhan and when Luhan looked up, Sehun kissed his forehead. Luhan wasn’t quite sure what to make of this situation he’s currently in, but if Sehun told him that it was helping, then who was he to deny it?_

_Sehun eventually wrapped his arm around Luhan and rested his head on top of the latter’s before his eyes slowly closed and he shut himself off to the world, Luhan doing the same in his arms. That’s how Suho found them near an hour later. They looked so peaceful that he didn’t want to wake them up, but he knew that if he didn’t, they would wake with aching bodies. So he walked over to them and gently shook them awake, Sehun was the first to wake._

_“Hyung?” he groggily whispered out._

_“Sleep properly Sehun-ah…your body will ache like this…Luhan too…” Suho told him in a soft tone, a faint smile appearing as he looked at the two. Sehun hummed a response and went to move Luhan so he was sleeping in a proper position on the bed, Sehun following suit._

NOW

EXO was at an award show, they weren’t performing but they did get nominated so that was a win already. They were seated somewhere near the front of the stage and not so far behind them was Luhan. Other than the usual courteous hellos, the rest of them never paid him any mind, all too confused as to how they should interact with each other now. The only person, who kept glancing at him almost to the point where it looked like they were having a conversation just by looks alone, was Sehun. And when Sehun wasn’t secretly sneaking glances, he had a feeling that Luhan had his eyes trained on him the whole time. After a while, Sehun couldn’t take it anymore, so he excused himself and said he needed to use the restroom. He sneaked a glance in Luhan’s direction and with one look; Sehun could see the sigh of relief leaving Luhan’s body.

He made his way out of the main room and into one of the backstage hallways that really did lead to the restrooms, in case anyone was asking where he was going. When he was sure that no one had clear view of what he was doing, Sehun slid himself into an area where no one could see him. He didn’t wait for long, until a familiar figure walked passed him and his arm reached out to pull said figure to where he was standing. Immediately, Sehun engulfed him in a tight hug, as he took a good whiff of that familiar smell that he grew to love over the years.

“I missed you…” he whispered into Luhan’s hair as his hands rubbed Luhan’s back soothingly.

“I’m right here…I haven’t gone anywhere…” was the muffled response he heard and he knew it to be true. When his world came crashing down, Luhan never really left _him_. Physically he wasn’t there, but there were always the text messages, the secret late night phone calls and on occasions the skype sessions that just wasn’t quite enough for Sehun. He craved to be able to touch Luhan, to hold him and comfort him when he himself wasn’t having a good day. Yes, it was odd to others, the way he made himself feel better just by holding Luhan and comforting him, when _he_ in fact was the one needing the comforting.

“We’ll be alright, I know we will,” Sehun said with confidence and Luhan couldn’t help but sigh into Sehun’s chest, because _he_ was the one who was supposed to say that, not Sehun.

“We may not be together every day like we used to be, and I know this is hard so I won’t push you at any point. But just know that I will support you, no matter what happens,” Luhan whispered, his heart beating twice as hard now. Sehun gently pries Luhan away from him and looked him in the eyes, those eyes that shone so bright only for him. With a small smile, Sehun leaned down and kissed his forehead, both sets of eyes closing to savour the moment. One content sigh later, Sehun pulled away, only to pull Luhan back into a hug. They stayed like that for a little longer, Luhan’s hand rubbed at Sehun’s back soothingly and Sehun running his fingers through his hair, careful not to ruin it.

Sehun’s ear perked up when he heard a familiar voice, not far from them, asking if anyone had seen him. From that one question, he knew that his time with Luhan is now over and they may not have another moment like this for who knows how many months.

“You have to go,” Luhan said it for him, sadness evident in his tone.

“There are always phone calls and messages and our skype sessions…I promise I’ll do one everyday so we’re not lonely,” Sehun whispered into his hair, a soft kiss being placed there. They pulled apart and stared at each other, not wanting to leave at all. Sehun leaned down and rested his forehead against Luhan’s, hot breaths tickling each other’s faces.

“I’ll miss you,”

“I’ll miss you more,” and with that, Sehun let Luhan go, his heart super heavy as he walked away from his second true love. (Second due to his direct family and fans being first, the same as Luhan)

“Ah, Sehun there you are!” Suho’s voice soon called out as he walked into view.

“Sorry, I got a little lost on the way back…” he lied with a smile. Suho gave him a knowing and comforting smile as he began to lead his youngest away.

“Next time, let me know if you need space with him so I don’t worry so much about you…” Sehun’s eyes widened, trained on the floor as a small wave of shame crashed over him. Suho sensed his emotion change and place a comforting hand on his back, which made Sehun look up at him. He smiled a small smile and straight away Sehun felt his heart relax. He’d definitely be sure to tell Luhan about this later, long after every one has gone to bed…


End file.
